User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 4
OK! It's Ok and Happy Valentine and Chinise new year !!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 13:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) yea what he said! you won my auction you won my auction with 104 clicks put 75 on prehistoric fern model put 20 on may pop purple popper 7 on one p.o.s. model and-ill send you the items :::::::::::::::::-- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 14:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) sure do the clicks when ever you want -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 14:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) no whats Brickipedia -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) wow that's so cool thanks for showing it to me -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) SSgt auction you won, so click my dino excavation module 19 times, my fern 20 times, and my club mag rank 1 module 2 times. I'll send you the items soon. thanks. 03:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) johnater what do you want me to click -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) what do you MEAN? IOU 120 clicks for your auction -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I gave you clicks on every thing but the prehistoric fern I'll give you them later -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey it's me Joeman my brother wants his store back in the shopnav. Can you do it for me and put it in alphabetical order. Thax-- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 17:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) hey can I supply the official store I can help with a lot of items -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 17:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) you owe me 104 clicks put 75 on prehistoric fern model put 20 on may pop purple popper 7 on one p.o.s. model -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 17:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I like it -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 17:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Now it's the right time... ...to give you this... ...in hope that you editing this wiki a long time.-- 18:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I have pet punkling. (gives out grey bricks around 1 per 20 clicks.) rough sapphire i want a rough sapphire for 5 clicks. thanks. dont forget the rank 4 starter pack and the clicks (just a friendly reminder). thanks. 23:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) what should i click? 02:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) YOU WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a mad Collector1 Sorry....maybe I should unblock you and block someone else...please...don't be offended...I need to have space on my friend's list. sure that's fine and space fuel cells are a click at my store -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 02:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Signature Your signature contains a line break and therefore violates the signature policy. I would recommend using more manageable code to prevent this in the future. 04:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) i really need a carbourator plz plz plz plz plz send me one ive wasted 5 clicks now :'( :'( PLZ I NEED A CARBOURATOR I WASTED % CLICKS ASKING FOR IT PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ SEND ME ONE!!!!! rough diamonds where do you want your 10 clicks?? 03:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Prehistoric Fern what for? Digging Fine Reciept can i have 6 digging fine reciepts gor 30 clicks? Sorry I am closed for the night right now but 2 things- #If you do the POS mini-rank you will not need digging fine reciepts #You only will ever need one. but im opening my own store :(((( Ohh I see...well then I will sell you the items-the clicks go to may pop purple popper. ok then Wait actually no sorry they cost too many green bricks...if you want form 20 Bs? ok i spent those 30 clicks! my friwnd just put 15 clicks on your module too oh ok then ill tell my friend to do the other one wait would you like to buy ____ Form 20B's? yes please i was going to choose from them two can i buy them please? Yes how many? 5 please! :) Rough Diamonds How much does 10 Rough Diamond cost? Sorry I am not selling those right now I am closed for the night. how come Joeman and Johnate are not accepting any orders?! They are not here right now-Want me to help you open your store?